1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a motherboard assembly structure, and more particularly to a motherboard module for easy assembly and fast disassembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer casing typically includes a metal chassis to which the various devices and components of the computer are attached. The computer casing also includes an outer shell that covers the chassis and encloses the components mounted on the chassis so that the computer components can be protected from dust and certain other environmental hazards. The chassis has several device bays for holding computer devices, such as a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM drive, a floppy disk drive, and other computer components. The chassis also has places or brackets for holding a power supply and various boards, including the computer""s motherboard.
Presently, most motherboards are secured to the chassis by screws. Screws are inserted through the openings in the chassis and into the openings that are provided in the motherboard for this purpose. Such screws securely attach the motherboard to the chassis. In addition, screws are removable. Therefore, it requires removing the screws to disassemble the motherboard from the chassis if the motherboard needs to be repaired or replaced. However, the need to individually insert each such screw renders initial assembly of a computer time-consuming. This is particularly an issue for a computer assembler seeking to assemble a large number of computers. Also, such screw assembly requires substantial dexterity on the part of the assembly worker to hold the motherboard in place while inserting the screw, and operating the screwdriver. In addition, the devices must be securely attached to the chassis.
Because of the volume of the computer business, there has been a long felt need for a motherboard assembly structure that does not require the use of screws for securing the motherboard to the chassis and allow for easy and rapid assembly and disassembly of the motherboard.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a motherboard module for tool-less assembly and disassembly. The motherboard is assembled into the chassis by a simple push-in action and secured by a snap-on type fastener. It achieves easy assembly and fast disassembly without the use of screws and tools.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a motherboard module, including a motherboard, a backboard, and a modular mechanism. The modular mechanism for fast assembly and disassembly of a motherboard includes an upright, an upstanding structure, and a fastener. The upright is disposed on the bottom surface of a chassis. The motherboard at least has a slit for receiving the upright. The upstanding structure is used for positioning the motherboard. Since the upstanding structure is perpendicularly attached to the back edge of the motherboard and the backboard is adhered to one surface of the upstanding structure, the fastener presses and engages the backboard so that the upright clinches the slit in the motherboard and the motherboard is thus secured.